warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Valkyrie
0'0'''Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information History of Availability Update History *The 'Elite Valkyrie 'was Introduced to the 'Event Shop' during 'Operation: Archangel. *The ''Elite Valkyrie received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update of April 02, 2014.' *The 'Elite Valkyrie 'received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 6' in''' Game Update of August 06, 2014.' Additional Info *The '''Elite Valkyrie may target any''' Aircraft, Vehicle' or 'Infantry Unit. * The ''Elite Valkyrie'' will not target incoming Missiles of any kind including those fired from the '''Hellstorm, Hellfire, V2 (Hand of God Special Op) and any Missile being launched from the Missile Silo. * Valkyrie is the first and the only flying Infantry Unit until the Wraith was released. *Unique (so far) in being a flying Unit that can be placed into Platoons rather than the deployed from the''' Airfield. Until the Wraith was released. *The ''Elite Valkyrie'' when placed in a '''Platoon are the only Air Unit other than the Wraith able to be used in Defense of that Platoon since standard Aircraft '''can not be deployed when Defending a Platoon from an Enemy Attack. *The ''Elite Valkyrie'' may not be placed in a 'Bunker '''or the 'Drone Silo. *The Elite Valkyrie travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 6m 15s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.3 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *Valkyrie is the 2nd female unit to have appeared in the game, the other was the now Retired Medic. *Even though the Elite Valkyrie is classified as Infantry, it Can Be Hit by Flak Tanks and' Flak Turrets.' *The Elite Valkyrie, ''although an[[Infantry| '''Infantry Unit]], is immune to the Status Effect: Concussion. *The ''Elite Valkyrie ''can be effective Air Defense in Base due to the high speed which allows it to overtake any Non Strafing Aircraft except the Level 10+ Copter Drone (Same speed) 'and the Level 7+ 'Reaper Drone. *The ''Elite Valkyrie ''has two circular propellers, one rocket, and two miniguns. *The '''''Elite Valkyrie spirals down when destroyed. *The Elite Valkyrie ''can not outrange any turrets without a Machine Gun Schematic component. *You may use ''9 Elite Valkyrie's of Level 14 that's equipped with Level 6 Suicide Vest for destroying a Hover Tank in any Giant Thorium Deposit . *Unit 54 Skin 2 In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Valkyrie' *'Valkyrie Schematic' *'Academy' *'Event Shop' External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/02/14 ) - Veteran Units Upgrade ( Official ) - 'Veteran Level 5 released. *Kixeye Forum '( 08/06/14 ) - Seek & Destroy ( Official ) - '''Veteran Level 6 released. Animated Gallery E Valkyrie vs Challenger.gif|Evalk vs Challenger E Valkyrie vs EWH.gif|Evalk vs EWH Gallery ''Image may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' eValkyrie_UnlockRequirement.jpg|Event Shop Info Valkyrie-Elite-EventShop-Description.png|Event Shop Description EliteValkyie UnlockedMessage.png|Unlock Message Valkryie-Elite-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Valkryie-Elite-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message Valkyrie-Lv10(Barrack-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with Level 10 Barracks GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 06, 2014 - Veteran Level 6 GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 02, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Valkyrie by pixel saurus-d689hou.jpg|Valkyrie Art evalk_lvl1.jpg|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv03(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv04(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv05(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv06(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv07(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv08(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv09(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv10(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv11(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv13(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks EValkyrie-Lv14(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Elite Category:Anti-Aircraft